Eric
Eric was a housemate, 3rd placer and 2nd Runner-Up on International House of Shade: UK as well as a houseguest on House of Shade: Season 13. International House of Shade UK Eric entered night one as one of 16 housemates, after losing the first competition, Eric was given the killer nomination by Chriana, meaning Eric would have to face eviction every week that he was in the house. During his first week in the house he was a final nominee next to Rhea and Samuel and managed to stay alive when only 34.1% of the viewing public voted to evict him. During his second week of facing the public vote, Eric was nominated next to Andreas, Benjamin, Billy and Josh M.. Eric later survived eviction yet again, only recieving 31.7% of the the public vote to evict. During week 3, Eric faced the quadruple eviction alongside Andreas, Benjamin, Chrissa, Jevvon, Josh, Kendall, Madison, Rhea, Ricky G., Stevie and Taj. On eviction night, Eric was placed into a group with Kendall and Josh where one of them would be evicted, he managed to survive the quadruple eviction when Kendall was evicted in his group. After the mysterious housemates nominated during week 4, he faced the public vote against Andreas, Chriana, Jevvon, Josh, Madison and Stevie. But like 3 times before, Eric survived the public vote. During his 5th time being nominated during week 5 alongside Rhea, Taj, Madison and David, Eric failed to win the save/replace power and faced the public vote alongside Chrissa, Kendall, Rhea and Taj, but survived as Taj was evicted. The following week, thanks to his killer nomination, Eric became an auto-nominee for BBUS/CAN week, but for the first time ever won a competition, the Power of Veto, which saved him from facing the house vote, and granted him safety for the first time during the season. During week 7, Eric was back to being nominated, however was unable to nominate during the nomination tag as he was already nominated and faced the public alongside Andreas, Chrissa, David, Josh, Madison, Rhea and Stevie, but like before survived the public vote. This pattern continued follow as during the last 2 weeks of nominations Eric was still nominated, but still survived each time, even during the double eviction during week 9 after not getting the house finals pass nor the competition finals pass, thus making it to finals week. Eric was up against Allison, Chrissa, David, Kendall and Stevie during the final vote, where the public voted for the winner of the season. Despite surviving every eviction he was up against since the killer nomination, Eric finished the season in 3rd place, managing to beat out 6th place Kendall, 5th place Allison and 4th place David, managing to get 14.7% of the public vote to win. Competition History Nomination History } | – | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | – | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | – | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | – | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | – | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background:#FBF373;" | Third Place |} House of Shade: Fairy Tales Eric entered the house on night 1 as one of 12 new houseguests to the HOS series. During the Prince/Prince twist, he got paired up with Rodney as his partner. Eric and Rodney later found themselves nominated week 2 when the HoH Amanda nominated the 2 for eviction, however later they were saved by Kiersten and replaced by the duo of Billy and Chris T.. Competition History Voting History Category:IHOS1 Housemate